


Une chance d'être ensemble

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Juste Fluff, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Relation F/F Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Elle. Juvia se trouve chanceuse de partager sa vie avec Lisanna. C'est comme un rêve éternel du quel on sait qu'on ne peux se réveillé et retrouver à une réalité de solitude.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Une chance d'être ensemble

Le soleil était encore bas et faible, réchauffant tout de même agréablement la petite chambre à l'étage de la maison des Strauss. Juvia observait avec fascination les rayons de soleil caresser les draps jaunes pales et surtout la forme encore endormie dans le lit. Lisanna dormait encore, ses yeux fermaient et laissant plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux pourtant cour tomber sur ses longs cils et frôler le bord de son nez.

La vue était si belle, digne d'un tableau et la mage de la pluie sentait son cœur battre plus fort en observant l'autre femme endormie. Juvia se sentait si chanceuse de pouvoir s'éveiller en la compagnie de Lisanna. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais crue pouvoir aimé autant une femme, de pouvoir se sentir si amoureuse. Mais elle était venue, elle avec ses sourires lumineux, son visage remplie d'émotion vive et cette joie de vivre qui l'accompagner.

Pourtant la simple vue de Lisanna la rendait heureuse. Chaque moment passer avec elle était comme un cadeau.

Lisanna semblait toujours savoir quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Lui proposer de cuisiné avec elle un gâteau avant la veille d'un départ pour une longue mission. Passer une soirée ensemble devant un filme quand son frère et sa sœur n'était pas à la maison. Accepter avec un petit sourire d'être son mannequin pour porter les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle cousaient, toujours surprise quand Juvia lui offrait les dits vêtements le lendemain. Se promenait au parc pour nourrir les canards, faire des doubles dates pour taquiner leur amies, juste être cote à coté à la guilde en sirotant une boisson, partager des moments ensemble lors de missions et quand elles devaient dormir à la belle étoile.

Toutes ses petites choses semblaient être un cadeau pour Juvia. C'était comme vivre un rêve tout en sachant que tu ne te réveilleras jamais. Et Juvia espérer pouvoir rêver encore de longue année.


End file.
